4 weeks a train ride - Akise Aru Lemon one shot
by BlushingNeko
Summary: Here's another lemon with my oc Emiko and Akise Aru. They're older now. Both are detectives and they are getting married. Emiko has been working on a investigation in Hiroshima for 4 weeks and she's returning back to Sakurami today. She's lost also is, lets just say she's needy. I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI / FUTURE DIARY ONLY MY OC


Characters: Emiko & Aru-older version.

[Different world-Future]

_C__rap__!__ I have no idea where I am. I hate trains. I even told Aru that I'll be at his house early and for the love __of__ god my phone__'__s battery is dead. I'm lost, my phones dead and I'm horny__, while I'm discharging__. _

(_Yes you heard that last one right, hey I'm 2__2 __I'm allowed to be horny__)__. He hasn't touched me for __4__ weeks. Stupid work, why did I have to go all the way to Hiroshima? It's to far to commute. Luckily I'm finally back, I finished the investigation __over __there. He did say that he might try to meet me half way, since I easily get lost because I'm a 'klutz'. I need to deal with this__, it's becoming troublesome__.__If Aru didn't constantly have sex or play with when we're together them I wouldn't be this needy._

I walked over to the toilet, _(__hey I like my privacy__)_.

_Dammit! It's locked__…w__ell I suppose I have to__ wait it out... Oh fuck it! _

I walk to the end of the carriage. I made sure no one was close or looking and sat down. I got my book, put it in front of my skirt and inserted my hand under my skirt. I started rubbing over my panty covered entrance, imagining it was Aru's fingers. I bit my lip from whimpering at the feeling and went in a faster pace. I stopped and looked around again.

_G__ood I'm in the clear._

I moved my hand and pushed it into my panties slowly, I kept my eyes forward and started rubbing the lips, which were already wet by my actions. My vagina allowed entrance and I inserted one finger and when I was ready I put another finger in. I bit my lip harder, keeping the moans in and the train stopped, I had been so busy that I didn't notice that we were pulling into the station. I quickly took out my fingers and fixed up my skirt, with my other hand. My right hand was covered in my wetness and my sticky discharge. I blushed and hid it behind my back, waiting for the people to sit so I could clean it up or atleast wipe it on one one of the tissues in my bag. A man wearing a cream coloured coat and snowy white hair walked in, he inspected the train.

_Probably looking for someone or a seat_.

I caught sight of his eyes and notice they were a whine coloured red.

_W__ait is that…? _

"Aru-kun?" I asked, a bit uneasily. He turned around in response and his eyes caught mine. His face broke out in a grin and he walked over.

"Hello Emiko-chan, why are you so far back in the train? It's not like you" He asked, as he sat next to me on my rights side.

_I can't tell him the truth, I could lie just this once__ to him__._

"I didn't want to be in a crowd" I said, acting as though it was nothing. I inched my hand further behind my back,

_I can't let him see this he'll either tease or leave me_.

Aru looked at me strangely, with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

_He's probably just thinking. There's know way he could know what I was doing._

"Emiko are you hiding something from me, your face is red" I touched my face, with both my hands in shock.

_I didn't know I was blushing. It wasn't hot, _

I arched my eyebrow in confusion and Aru smirked evilly.

"It's very easy for me to tell when you're lying Emiko. You didn't blush before, but I bet you will when I tell you this. I can see your right hand" I directed my eyes to my cheek and saw my right hand there, shining with my juices and discharge. I blushed tomato red and re-hid it behind my back. A bit of it got stuck on my cheek.

"Tsk tsk, I've already seen it now. Tell me who do you like better your fingers or mine?" He leant in and licked the sticky substance off my face, my blush darkened in response.

"Let's experiment shall we? A little mischief on the train won't be too bad" he said devilishly, as he pulled me up from my seat and he walked me over to the carriages back wall.

"We can't do it on a train!" I protested in a hushed voice, even though I desperately wanted to be fucked right there on the floor, what can I say, I'm horny.

"I didn't see you worrying much about it before or did you forget about your little mischievous act?" He said smirking sexily.

_Does he know how hot that looks. No I can't think like that if I do then.._.

"Well I-it doesn't matter we can't do it here, people will see" I said back. He smirked widened and he gestured to his coat.

"Don't fret about that kitten, I've got a solution to that and now let's see how much I can torture you for being impatient" he said, turning his back to the passengers and made his coat wrap around me.

"We still can't" I said, trying to keep control of my sexually frustrated thoughts.

_He's offering... Be quiet!_

"Your not getting out of your punishment that easily, so keep quiet. If you moan or whimper, I won't touch you after this for another four weeks. You understand?" He asked, I nodded admitting defeat to my hormonal thoughts.

_Victory!_

He quickly untied my red ribbon and hastily unbuttoned my eggshell shirt half way. He started groping my breasts softly and then roughly over my bra, I bit my lip to stop my anticipated moan. He continued grouping with his right hand and with his left he started pinching and rolling my already hardened left nipple.

_Why must he pleasure me so, does he know how hard it us to not moan._

I gulped involuntary and I could here him chuckling slightly.

"Aren't you a sensitive today, kitten? Would you like me to venture south?Or are you fine like this?" I nodded my head, wanting him to go south.

_Keeping in the noise is hard, but this isn't really too much like a punishment__._

"Hmm? Which one do you want?" He asked with his hot breath tickling my ear. A shot of confidence washed through me.

"S-south" I replied, huskily.

"As you wish. You sound so nice. Don't tell me you're enjoying your punishment? You masochist" he said, teasingly. My confidence deflated and my blushed reddened. He glanced down at my skirt and nodded slightly, as though he figured something out.

"Kitten could you lift up your skirt for me" I held it up and grabbed hold of it, with both my hands.

"Good girl" his hands ventured towards my lower regions. I gulped when his right hand went into my black & white striped panties.

_He's __going to feel how wet __it is and oh no! He's also going to discover the discharge, he'll think its so gross_.

His fingers flicked over my wet surface, I bit my lip again.

"You've been one naughty kitty, haven't you? This wet over you touching yourself and my little touches. Ooh and we have some of your lovely discharge too. What will I ever do with you? Naughty kitten as punishment; lets see if I can make you have an orgasm right here on this train" I paled in response.

_On the train, but they might notice._

Two of his fingers from his right hand; started twisting and tugging my clitoris in all different directions, I bit my lip harder. He flipped my panties over and he then inserted a single fingerinto my entrance and started pumping, then he added another when my entrance adjusted to the single. He kept on going each time his pace increased and he started rubbing my clit with his him rolling and pinching my nipples and his fingers down moving around down there, I could feel my release coming.

"I'm cumming" I said quietly.

"Tsk tsk not yet, I still haven't played with your naked breasts" he said teasingly and stopped all his actions down there. He put my panties back up and I looked down and saw my juices and discharge dripping down the sides of my legs. I needed him to finish right now and my lip pouted in response.

"Please" I said, like a child wanting a candy.

"Remember this isn't playtime it's your punishment, don't worry I will get to there...eventually" he said and sexily licked my fluids off his hand, with his pale pink tongue. He noticed my stare and winked, he then pushed my black & white striped bradown and inspected my breasts with his hands, my skin sprouted goosebumps in response.

"They've gotten bigger, it's been only four weeks and they've grown this much. Another cup size" he said shocked and I think excited.

"A-actually its t-t-two" I stuttered out my response.

_I hate how my breasts __have __grow__n rapidly__._

"Don't worry I think they're wonderfully gorgeous" he said, I blushed.

"You're just saying that" I said stubbornly.

"No I'm not. Don't worry the best part about them being big is that there is more of it that I have to attend to" he said. He began squeezing and moving them, the right one anticlockwise direction and the left one clockwise. He tweaked and pulled the then licked his left finger and rubbed it over my nipple, then he blew onto it. He then rolled the nipple, In-between his fingers forcing my body to squirm, but I steadied myself so I wouldn't make a scene. I was becoming wet from the anticipation and his skilled hands, Aru directed his right hand back towards my south entrance.

"The trains stop will be here in 10 minutes. I'll have to make this faster than I wanted it to be, sorry kitten" he hurriedly said in a hush tone. He reached the outline of my panties again and he shoved his right hand back into them. He began tweaking and rolling my clit between his thumb and index finger. While flipping my panties over again with his left hand and adding two of its fingers into my entrance, my vagina adjusted and he started shoving in and out in with his famous scissor motion. My climax was nearing rapidly, with each tweak, shove and role.

"Kitty, it's time" he announced, like it was timed I climaxed all over his hand. While on a public train; with many people and a sore lip, from biting to hard. Aru wrapped his arms around me before I could fall and he turned me around so my back was steadily pressed against the wall, so I wouldn't drop, luckily I was still covered by his coat.

"Now wasn't that fun? Did kitty have a better time?" I nodded weakly. He smirked down at me and began pulling up my bra, panties and shirt. He buttoned up the rest of my shirt and tied up my ribbon tie.

"I love how you're always so weak afterwards and you can let go of your skirt now kitten" he said, I let go and he assessed my clothes.

"It's all good, just need to fix this up" he swiped up the cum, that was dripping down my thigh and sexily licked it up from his hand, with his quick tongue.

***BEEP********* Train will be arriving at ****Sakurami**** in 3 minutes *********BEEP***

"How about I walk you over to our seats?" He said, as he dropped his arm around my shoulder and steadily walked me over to my seat.

"Okay and I thought you said that was punishment, it wasn't really" I whispered tiredly and he looked down at me with a knowing smirk.

"Well after all I'm your fiancé and don't worry you'll get the proper one later" he murmured the last part, so I couldn't hear.

"Huh? Did you say something?" I asked him, still tired from before.

"Don't worry, just thinking" he said and I nodded. The train stopped at our station and we walked out, Aru holding me to his side. As we were walking; we passed a girl in a red kimono, with long purple hair and a red hair bow.

When we went home and there was the full punishment in store.

Easy explanation: still horny girl + a teasing fiancé = punishment.

I learnt my lesson to never use my fingers again.


End file.
